The Lonely River
by Skyshadow
Summary: Fogbank smiled, 'I hope you like StarClan, and maybe I'll join you very soon...' Sequel to the Black Rose.
1. Chapters

_**The Lonely River**_

♣ ♣ ♣

**Chapters:**

1. The Choosing

2. The Waiting

3. The Thinking

4. The Having

5. The Loving

6. The Attack

7. The Adjusting

8. The Rose

9. The Betrayer

10. The Praying

11. The Loneliness

12. The Wonderer

13. The New Clan

14. The Stars

15. The Help

16. The Mother

17. The Father

18. The Difference

19. The Apprentice

20. The First Battle

21. The Murderer

22. The Goal

23. The Learning

24. The Friends

25. The Second Battle

26. The Love

27. The Savannah

28. The Thought

29. The Leaf-Bare

30. The Snowing

31. The Fresh-kill

32. The Tribe

33. The Stone

34. The Lost Warrior

35. The Darkness

36. The Moon Pool

37. The New-Leaf

38. The Death Clan

39. The Final Battle

40. The Warrior

Epilogue

_The Lonely River © Chrie Philly_

_Warriors © __Kate Cary__ and __Cherith Baldry__ (Erin Hunter)_


	2. The Choosing

**_Chapter #1 The Choosing - _**

The faces altered, although they looked different, they destined the same. There were three, laughing, clogging their hearts with loathing and anguish. They flashed within the mind of a young warrior. The she-cat twitching constantly in her nightmares. She was unaccompanied in the nursery, bordered by gloom. It was frosty lying on the supple moss. The pine forest around her was hushed but her dreams were pure yelping and screeching. The enemies were ones she had dreamed about for the moons she had been in this new region.

Smokeshade. Darkstag. And Cedarheart.

Smokeshade, the dark warrior that once trained with her mother, and afterward, she killed him. Smokeshade was the reason why the gray she-cat, that was resting, had a slender shamble in her front leg, the wickedness in her dreams of having "Bad Blood". Darkstag, the russet warrior, the only one breathing of the three, he used the she-cat to borne his kits, although a few sun-rises before that, greeted her with charm and welcomes when she entered ShadowClan from ThunderClan. Last of all, is Cedarheart, her grandfather that died a few days prior to her being born, he granted her the power of eternal life when she became a warrior. He also granted this for her mother, half-uncle, and brother. Her other siblings, on the other hand, could very much be killed, but were well-built and brave warriors of ThunderClan. Although Cedarheart was dead, he was very much alive in DeathClan, within the mysterious night sky that allowed no stars to enter.

Suddenly a haze appeared over the flashing face, and out through it became the three cats. All of them larger, bearing in mind that the she-cat was the runt of her litter. They over powered her and Darkstag leaped at her, like that night, and got upon her, blood running from her hind-quarters as he 'mated' with her. Smokeshade then rammed into her flank, crashing her into a pine tree that appeared from the mist, and Cedarheart looked upon her swollen belly, which currently was full of kit, and ripped it open, killing the kits, until it eventually killed the she-cat...

Fogbank awoke, light streaming through the ferns of the den she was in. Her head was aching with confusion and reminiscences. She gathered her thoughts. Cedarheart and Smokeshade were dead. Darkstag cannot harm her as long as her mate, Inkshower, was there to protect her. She licked her dark gray fur as a cool breeze rushed over her. Leaf-bare were almost over, but the wind still chilled her. She thought she was alone but she saw Inkshower was sleeping a little ways away. Her belly jiggled when she got up and she padded over to him. She put a paw to his head and brushed away a butterfly that landed on it. He opened his pale green eyes and looked up at her. A grin crossed upon his face and he got up. The tallest cat around, the young savannah was large and sleek. His fur was dotted with black spots and black lines ran from the tip of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. His ears were huge and black, with white dots on the back and the rest of his pelt was a light tan. His striped tail wagged as his mate padded his head.

"Hello, Fogbank, how are you."

The queen sighed, "Freezing. My kits are due in a moon and I don't even know what to name them!"

Inkshower thought, "How about regarding after things you like?"

Fogbank beamed, "That's a good start. Let's see what do I like? I like you, heat, cats, my old clan, freshkill--"

"Freshkillkit is a nice name." Inkshower joked. "But, I meant words."

"Grace is a nice word."

"For a she-cat!"

"That's where I was going with that! What do you think."

"Saber, like those huge tigers the elders talk about... Or how about serval! The kits will be a bit seval like their old pop!"

Fogbank made a sure... face. And Inkshower sighed.

"Maybe it will just come to you.

"Maybe..."


	3. The Waiting

**_Chapter #2 The Waiting - _**

Inkshower padded through the pine forest in their new territory. His apprentice Shockpaw, followed close behind. The small cat's pelt was a bright yellow in the sun and the darker stripes looked a lot like lightning. His pink nose sniffed flowers and the air. He occasionally stopped at a tree to make territory marks like Inkshower told him to.

"What is that stench?"

"What do you mean?" The savannah asked, looking more or less for a scent.

"You can't smell it?" The light-colored tom asked, "Its kind of out there."

"Nope."

The two cats padded on, looking for the scent.

"Here it is!"

They came to a hill, and Shockpaw was looking over the side. On the other side was to kits, playing in a miniature clearing, nearly in ShadowClan territory. A queen a little while away was calling for them, but they didn't act in response. One perked up it's after another call, and nudged the other a few times. It nodded its head.

"Mother!"

The queen bounded over, silver pelt shining. She picked up the kit that didn't responded.

"Jadekit, you scared me half to death! If you and Joltkit keep wondering off, he won't be able to take notice of me! I can't misplace him!"

Jadekit, a gray tom, nodded his large head, while Joltkit struggled and chirped to get out of his mother's wake, also the same gray as his brother. She giggled.

"Okay you guys can play a little more. Jadekit, watch your brother. I'll be over there so I can get you two a nice little fish or mouse. Call if you need me."

Jadekit nodded, while Joltkit licked himself. A gray tom appeared next to the queen a while away. She looked over at the kits and he grinned, padding over to them. It was noticeable that they were his sons.

"Father, I haven't seen you all day! Where were you?" Jadekit asked enthusiastically, while Joltkit got up and rubbed against his father's legs, purrs rumbling from his throat.

Shockpaw saw that Inkshower liked the scene, soon remembering that his mentor would have his own kits in less than a moon. Jadekit and Joltkit feasted with their parents on the Half-Bridge when the queen came back with a large fish.

"Shimmertail, I'm worried about Joltkit."

"Yes, Stonepelt, I'm worried also, Mothwing said he wouldn't survive the winter, and deaf cats are not suitable for clans. She said I should give him to the Twolegs, just drop him in front of the nest, and they should come and pick him up."

"I'm not going to give my kit away or listen to some rouge who doesn;'t even believe in StarClan!"

"Don't say that, Mothwing is loyal and always has been. She might belive in StarClan now that she has gotten the hang of things."

Stonepelt snorted.

Jadekit bounded over to his mother's side, "I don't want Joltkit to go! I've been teaching him some movements for what things mean. If you move your paw like the waves of the water, he thinks its fish, water or lake, and if you paw at the ground, that means rabbit, for mouse, vole, and rat you crouch down. And for--"

"Honey, he won't remember that, he has a dilemma that we cannot repair." Stonepelt said as he watched the deaf kit eat his food rapidly, licking blood off his adorable face.

"I'm sorry, Jadekit. Either we have to watch him die, or we give him to the Twolegs.

"But what if the Twolegs don't want him,"

Inkshower and Shockpaw watched from the bramble, both of their minds fogged up. Nevertheless there was death written all over this kit. It's astonishing if he made it this far. But looking down at the cheerful kin, he remembered something.

"I have an idea!" Inkshower stood tall as the family looked up with feeble eyes.


	4. The Thinking

**_Chapter #3 The Thinking - _**

The family of cats looked up. Stonepelt's fur bristled. A few maple leaves flew by. The Half-Bridge creaked. And the water rippled.

"How long have you been standing there?" The gray tom spat.

"Long enough. Shockpaw smelt you."

"I thought something was wrong." He announced.

Shimmertail looked disappointed. "So what's your idea?"

"What! You're going to listen to a enemy clan member?"

"What choice do we have? What ever is best for my little Joltkit..." She pause looking at Inkshower, "What did you have in mind?"

After a while they were looking in ideas from each other, while Joltkit and Jadekit played in flower bushes. The sun was descending from its normal post in the sky as the moon kicked it out, gleaming in the sky.

"So your saying your little sister is a loner and can help him?" Stonepelt asked.

"She has two hawks that live with her. They are not like other birds. They are intelligent and strong. They wouldn't hurt a cat."

"I can only take your word on that. Where does she live?"

Stonepelt gave his mate a disbelieving look but she ignored it.

"Past the moon pool there is a huge rock cavern. My sister's name is Xyann. She considers herself an Outcast; it's another word for loner. She has taught the hawks to understand her, maybe she can teach your son. Do you want to take him or me? I think you should leave in the morning if you do."

The mates looked at each other. They whispered to each other and Stonepelt looked at the tan tom.

"You should do it. It will be too hard for us to do and you know where this place is and who your sister and the hawks are. I don't want Jadekit going either. He has already had his two older sisters die..." The queen sniffed and Inkshower even thought he saw a tear form in her eye.

"Meet me back here with Joltkit. I'll take him with me in the morning. Don't bring Jadekit, and I'm sorry but, Shockpaw, I don't want you going. If you can't find something to do you can come, but I think getting some frogs from the small pond by the water would be nice."

The apprentice nodded, bristling his fur, and then laying it flat as a cool breeze swept by.

"Aren't you having kits soon?" Stonepelt asked cocking his head.

"Yes, Fogbank and I, I can't wait!" He held his head proudly

"You'll make a good father, see you tomorrow." Shimmertail licked his chest quickly and walked back to her camp. Stonepelt nodded at him and flicked his tail at his sons. Jadekit and Joltkit followed like mummies, jumping over rocks to get into the camp, although Jadekit stumbled on the last one, making Joltkit purr in delight, licking his brother down as he reached the shore. They waved good-bye to the ShadowClan members through the reeds and Inkshower sighed, taking his aching body and apprentice back home.

When reaching the entrance he settled down for a nice nap. Tomorrow would be the day he would see his sister after many moons.


	5. The Having

**_Chapter #4 The Having - _**

Xyann looked around her stone den. It was lonely at the moment. It was probably because the hawks, Saffier and Jaia were out hunting for a rabbit or two. Xyann had already eaten a vole and mouse. She had soon bird corpses left, but she waited till later till she ate them. The darkness pressed in around her as she fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams spoke to her while sleeping. She also noticed she could see into the mid-future. This is probably why ShadowClan only wanted her brother. But she thought of the possibility of a mother within the clans. She even wanted to be a mother herself, but no cat wanted to mate with an outcast. She has helped countless cats, but they all thought she was mental and strange. A cat from far away once met her. He was large and frightening, but Xyann fell for him. It was his mind and charm that caught her eyes, which sparked an orangey glow. The cats name was Rashinur, but the tribe cats called him Sharptooth. He was a cougar and a lot larger than Xyann. He talked about how they would attack him and make fun of him. So he started killing them off. Xyann and Rashinur even mated but their three kits, Kinilia, Jastalar, and Quince, didn't survive the winter that followed and their two other kits, Hahayah and Zanzee, got lost in a snow storm a few moons after their other siblings. Xyann and Rashinur parted ways and a little while after, she learned that a silver she-cat from the clans killed him and she after huge rocks crushed them both. She dreamed about it while they were mates, when she told him, he thought she was unwell so he left her. Now in her dream she saw a kit, gray, helpless, cute... and deaf, the second worst thing for a cat to experience, next to blindness, which Jastalar had. This kit was afraid but bubbly. She wondered if it was going to visit her. She usually saw visitors before they came. After her cat-nap, she would clean up her cave and warn the hawks.

* * *

Inkshower jumped through the forest, skirting the edges of trees and soaking in the sunshine. Joltkit watched wide-eyed as the savannah swept past the pine trees to the maple and oak. After quickly passing through ThunderClan he reached the moon pool. He dared not look inside, and instead he leaped away. A thorn bush cut into his long legs and small trees and shrubs attacked at his beautiful coat. Ignoring it until he came to a cliff wall, he scanned around. Ivy and vines hung around, until he spotted the two hawks, Saffier and Jaia, in a giant nest, hanging off a tree that seemed to be growing out of the rocks. He put down Joltkit and made a small chirping sound. There was a rustle of feathers from above and Inkshower saw Jaia come down. She was about to his neck in height, and pure white, but her breast was black and her eyes were a bright gold, also her wingspan was vast. She looked at him and made a beautiful booming noise. Then he saw his little sister bound down the rocks, her pale tan coat shimmering as the sun welcomed it. She saw him and made an amusing echo. Leading off a rock that was sticking out she landed in front of him. She stepped on Joltkit's tail and he squealed, looking up at her and licking his tail in ache.

"This must be the kit I saw in my dream." She looked up at her brother. "Frotazur, it's nice to see you again-- I mean Ink, Ink-something."

"Inkshower."

"Well, that's a stupid name, and it doesn't make sense! Frotazur is your birth name, mother gave it to you! Don't you keep in mind?"

"Yes of course! But I'm in a clan now, its different!"

"Whatever, who do we have here?"

"This is Joltkit. I came here because his parents can't keep him in the clans, he'll pass away. But you have plenty of food and hawks to shelter you; I was hoping you could take care of him for them."

"Oh," She looked at the kit. "He looks so much like Zanzee... I miss him..."

"He's just a kit and well, de--"

"Deaf, I know. I saw that in my dream."

"How?"

"I don't know! I hear colors and see sounds!"

"That's extraordinarily odd."

"Don't rub it in."

She studied the kit and Jaia, The femal white hawk, joined her. The hawk called down her mate and a much larger pure black hawk, and looked at the kit, making clicking noises.

"He thinks we can take care of him. And I'll try. Tell um-- the parents he's in safe paws!"

Jaia clicked at her.

"Oh, and talons."

Inkshower licked her sisters head, said farewell, and ran back to his home, which it would be almost sun-down when he got back. Xyann looked at the kit, and she knew she had to protect it, feed it, keep it, and love it. She truly felt like a mother now. Joltkit looked up at the older cat.

"Well, what will we name you?"

Saffier observed the dark gray kit for several moments before giving his impute. A loud call that echoed within the cliffs, so loud, Joltkit might of heard a whisper of it.

"Admiral, that's pretty, you'll be Admiral."


	6. The Loving

_**Chapter #5 The Loving - **_

Inkshower carefully walked through the conifer forest. His long legs as silent as a feather within the air. 'Fogbank will be worried,' He reminded himself. He reached the camp and squeezed through the opening, which didn't take much effort because of his slender body, being silent as usual. The moonlight was upon him now, probably because he went for a long hunt before returning home. Two mice and a plump rabbit, he dropped them in the fresh-kill burrow, which was next to the elder's den. A dark and old she-cat, within the shadows, reached and snatched a mouse which she gulped in a coupled bites, amber eyes sticking onto the savannah. Inkshower was almost at the warriors den when a dark and shadowy shape stood before him. It was too small to be Blackstar and too large to be Fogbank. Then his nightmare of revenge came true.

Darkstag.

Standing before him. 'How dare he!' Inkshower thought.

"Inkshower, why are you so late?"

"What's it to you, Crow food?"

"Oh, your hilarious... I was left on guard. I see you have hunted, but we aren't that poor that we can only get three pieces of prey."

"I was--"

"You smell like RiverClan... and Shockpaw told me you were attending business. That's Twoleg shit. I know you have little friends here and there..."

"Shut up, you know nothing of me."

"Feeling a bit unloved? Listen, when Fogbank has our kits, if one is yours, I will rip its heart out, so I can feel the beats. Then drink the blood, eat the meat, and keep the pelt to warm me at night."

Inkshower couldn't believe what he was hearing. "None of _My _kits will have _Your_ blood. Even if they did I still wouldn't kill them, I'd kill you. Or I can save some time and just kill you now." He started to groom himself, keeping a pale green eye on his old friend and new foe.

"Go ahead Kittypet. That's all you are, a kittypet! Born a kittypet, always a kittypet."

"Kittypet, kittypet, kittypet. When your carcass is in the river, you'll see who is a kittypet."

"I don't think so, your going to die, just like your little sister."

"But-- Xyann's not dead."

Darkstag blinked a couple times. He though he killed Xyann many moons ago, when brought to ShadowClan, he greeted her with open paws. When finding out that she didn't get clan life, had friends that were hawks-- or falcons, and she didn't care about being a noble warrior, Darkstag did his best to abuse her. He was a young mentor to her, while she was given the name Nymphpaw, as an apprentice, he beat her up but pretending they were using battle moves and when hunting he would slash her if she didn't do something right or missed a catch, sometimes he would purposely scare away the prey just to attack her. No one asked where her scars came from, and Nymphpaw had no friends except Inkshower to talk to. Eventually she ran away, too fast for any cat to catch her on foot. Darkstag ran after her during the night, finding where she was camping and he ran a thorn claw over her belly while she was sleeping. He even licked up the blood for a taste (Which explains a lot). He ran back to camp after a quenching drink and a goods night sleep. Inkshower must have talked to her. That's probably where he just was.

"You were with her."

"Yes, and she is much better now."

"But, I--"

"Didn't hurt her, after you licked the wound, she only had a minor cut and it lasted a moon."

Darkstag looked down, Xyann was still alive. She was in the world. _He_ had to kill her.

With that he aimed and bolted himself at the savannah's throat.


	7. The Attack

_**Chapter #6 The Attack - **_

Shockpaw got up after much commotion. Outside of the ferns which hid the apprentice den a frightening sight stopped him dead within his tracks. Two ShadowClan warriors were blood covered, one standing over the other. Both in mid-hiss. It was obvious they meant to kill, at each others throats, literally. His own mentor was over the other one, a muddy brown tom with electric blue eyes.

"Inkshower!" The pale ginger, or creamy yellow, tom called.

The tall cat turned. Shockpaw was, well shocked. His face was bloody, one eye was half opened and the other one was blood shot. One of his teeth from his opened mouth was gone, and from what he saw, on the ground. His large ears were torn and tattered, facing downward instead of to the dark sky. His tan fur stained red and brown from the dirt.

Darkstag saw his chance and kicked up his large back legs, hitting Inkshower in the jaw. The tan tom fell backwards and to the ground. Darkstag's eyes were full of rage and annoyance. His large head turned to Shockpaw.

His heart stopped.

Slowly he made way towards the apprentice, blue eyes, red.

"Small one, you saw nothing. I'm going to the river. When I come back I want everything clean and that body somewhere else."

His black nose started to bleed and when he sneezed, red sprayed all over Shockpaw.

"Am I clear?"

"Y—Y-yes, sir!" The apprentice bobbled away to his mentor. Inkshowers head was at a odd angle, but he was still breathing. Shockpaw grabbed him by his scruff and dragged him slowly to Littlecloud's and his sister's den. A young ginger warrior greeted him.

"Boltpaw... Inkshower...Attack...Darkstag...Blood...Jaw...Revenge..." Shockpaw muttered.

His sister cocked her head but looked at the cat he was holding within his mouth.

"Oh my StarClan!" She gasped.

"Can you help him?"

"Duh!" She started, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice!"

Shockpaw grinned and licked his sister.

"I have to go clean something up, bye Boltpaw!" He waved with his tail and went back to the clearing. An old queen was standing there looking at her paw. It was Darkstag's mother. She looked up saddened.

"Woolpelt, what happened? Did you see them?"

The old she-cat nodded, long and frizzy hair swinging back and forth.

"They were fighting over two she-cats."

"That's stupid. It's not even mating season and Inkshower is with Fogbank anyways."

"That's not what I meant, really. Darkstag said that he would kill any of Fogbank's kits if one was Inkshower's."

"But wouldn't they be?"

"It seems both mated with her."

"Oh, who was the other she-cat, not you I hope..."

The elder laughed. "No not me. Inkshower's sister Xyann. It seems she is in grave danger."

"Should I help her, or something."

"No, Starclan will send something."

Shockpaw gasped, it was forbidden to talk of StarClan. The only cats who still believed in it were him, his sister, Inkshower, Fogbank, and Dewsoot. Crowfeather and Blackrose were unknown and Shockpaw's own mother and father have gone to the bad side. The worst was when Littlecloud and Blackstar went.

"Do all the elders still believe?"

"Apparently" She breathed out in a hoarse voice.

"What should I do?"

"Clean this up and wait, wait for us to heal the damage that DeathClan has rained upon us."


	8. The Adjusting

_**Chapter #7 The Adjusting - **_

While Shockpaw was cleaning up the area, with little help from Woolpelt, he found Inkshower's tooth that fell out. He gave it to Fogbank after telling her everything, although she couldn't visit her mated because she was too large now to fit in and out of the nursery opening, and because Inkshower wasn't permitted to have any visitors, according to Boltpaw. Fogback shoved the tooth under some moss and thanked him for no apperent reason. A tooth wasn't much for her mate's life. Darkstag came back, his thanks for keeping his secret was a shove out of the way. But, Shockpaw dare not hiss at him. If he wanted his eyes clawed out he would do it himself. Another thing on his mind was Xyann. He didn't know who she was but he asked warriors and elders about her. While cleaning he learned she used to live in Shadowclan but ran away because she didn't understand clan ways. Her name was Nymphpaw when she was an apprentice moons ago. She lived with two hawks and was close to where The Tribe of Rushing Water lived. He was tempted to see her. She was a light tan savannah, but unlike her brother she was small, had smaller ears, and not as beautiful markings, like her tabby kittypet mother Tnkshower once talked about. His dad was a supposable pet serval that lives on a huge island far, far, away where its always hot and there are grasslands everywhere. The Twolegs call it Africa, or something like that.

After a few days, Inkshower was heard talking to Shockpaw's ginger sister. He walked into the den and saw a heart warming and relieving sight. Inkshower had some cob webs here and there, andone of his eyes was milky and blinded. Nothing was broken from the looks of things, although his lower jaw was at an odd angle. Boltpaw looked at her brother longingly.

"See I told you, although his jaw will continue to stay crooked... But he can talk."

Shockpaw moved closer to the tom as Boltpaw moved back.

"Inkshower..?"

The tom looked up, his white muzzle scared with frizzed whiskers. His good eye's puple on him, shaped like a dagger.

"Sssshockpaw, helloooo..." He coughed a bit, "That's better. How are you?"

"Inkshower... I saw what happened, remember. I need you to tell me who Xyann is. I want to save her."

Inkshower closed an eye.

"Xyann is my sister, Darkstag wants to kill her."

"Yes I know, can you tell me where she lives. Darkstag has been searching for days now looking for a scent. The worst part is Blackstar made him my mentor while you were getting healed.

Inkshower breathed hard. "I'm better, only one more day."

It didn't look convincing but as he peered at his twin sister she nodded.

"Okay. But you can't traval at all. Tell me where she lives, please I want to help her!"

"Thunderclan... Moonpool... Forests... Cliffs... Eagle nests..."

Shockpaw ran out of the den and out the camp. He made way through the forest till he was out of taiga and in deciduous forest. Going up north away from the Thunderclan camp and past the Old Twoleg Nest, then skimming towards Windclan, but turned at the Moonpool. His pads hurt already and his eyes blurred. He closed them for a moment and saw clearly, a rotting log covered with bugs and lichen. He couldn't stop quickly and tripped over it, cutting his legs up on rocks from behind. He heard footsteps and looked up to see a pretty face. It wasn't Xyann though. A _brown_hawk.


	9. The Rose

**_Chapter #8_ The Rose -**

Blackrose felt alone in the world. She hasn't seen her three other kits and her mate for many moons. Her mother was probably old and decomposing now. The wind rustled around her pelt like several violins playing at great speeds, then slowing down into a soft wave of rush. Blackrose held her head high and took in the loveliness of it, wishing her life wasn't so dramatic. A tom from ShadowClan brushed up against her flank. It was a older warrior.  
"Hey kitten, how are you"  
"Halfbrain, move it"  
"My name is Ryestripe!" His silky tabbysilver fur bristling.  
"Whatever... What do you want"  
"Other than your body to borne my kits?... Well Blackstar is about to call a meeting"  
A few moments later, Blackstar called the afore-mentioned meeting.  
"See?" He gestured.  
Blackrose sighed and padded towards the large rock which her leader stood upon.  
"My clan... I have recent news from Deathclan on warrior codes"  
"Oh no!" Blackrose heard Fogbank whisper to her mate. The smoky she-cat turned to her daughter and hissed. Fogbank looked taken aback. Her belly twiching while she watched from the nursery.  
"First off:  
1.No she-cat may hunt if not a bit pregnant. Every she-cat must mate by winter so that she has her kits in spring. Every she-cat except of early apprentices, kits, and elders, must mate. After having her litter, she must mate again. If food is scarce, the dead kits will be eaten.  
2.If any cats die when food is needed, you may eat them.  
3.You may kill any enemy cat if you want, for any reason. Unless they have a important message from another Clan.  
4.At Gatherings, you must still respect the rules, in order to find if any other clans are weak or if any cats have become warriors.  
5.If apprentices or young warriors don't bring more than two pieces of food, you may slash them. That is all"  
There were angry protests coming from the she-cats. Fogbank held her own belly close. Food was hard to find although winter just ended. Inkshower nestled up to her, licking her to calm her down, slowly pushing the front half of her body back into the nursery. "Every she-cat, pregnant? That would mean me too." Blackrose muttered to herself.  
Ryestripe walked over to her, his flank against hers.  
"You have to, you can't fight Deathclan. I have every right to mate with you"  
He came up behind her. She lashed out her tail like a whip, smacked him in the face and turned around, pushed her front claws out and pushed him back. He hit another warrior and he hit Boltpaw, who was talking to her brother.  
"Hey"  
Blackrose remembered something and walked over to the ginger apprentice.  
"Boltpaw, I understand you are an old apprentice and almost a true medicine cat. You're not allowed to mate, right? You can't"  
"I have to. Blackstar and Littlecloud said I have to"  
"So when does this stuff begin?" Shockpaw asked.  
"Now." Blackstar said, as a shadowy cat behind them, Blackrose whipped around and faced the leader, using every power within her, StarClan or not, to keep herself from ripping his throat open, and then laughing wickedly. Then she turned her gaze to another cat. Inkshower. She could see herself killing him for what he did to her daughter. Fogbank was probably pretending to like him so no one would notice, acting like mates, but Blackrose knew what she was going to do. Kill him and bring back his body for the Clan. Food was needed, and Inkshower was weak after getting beat up by another cat, supposably from another Clan. Blackrose thought of a plan to get him alone and she stalked through the bushes to find him sniffing at the fresh-kill burrow.  
"Umm, Inkshower, I was wondering"  
The tom looked up. He was a lot taller than her, with a finch stuck in his jaws, He looked a little silly at the moment that Blackrose couldn't believe he would be dead in a few hours.  
"...If you wanted to go hunting with me"  
He dropped the bird and ripped its head off. He gobbled it down although his large ears were listening to her every word.  
"...By the dock, tonight"  
He spat out some feathers and licked off some blood on his face.  
"Fine"  
She grinned and took a nice nap.

* * *

Inkshower pawed her inside the warriors den telling her to awake. Her violet and violent eyes opened, the pupils becoming round like the moon.  
"You said you wanted to go hunting"  
"Yeah, you kinda ate the last bit of prey"  
"S--Sorry." Inkshower stuttered. 

They exited the camp and walked along a path toward the Twoleg summer homes.  
Inkshower picked up some rings on the ground.  
"Hey, these are awesome, I bet you could clip them to your ears." He fumbled for a minute while Blackrose watched.  
What a mouse-brained fool, She thought to herself in a whisper.  
"What was that? Yow!" He poked a metal ring through his ear somehow and Blackrose saw a drip of blood cascade off the side of his large ears.  
"There's just enough for Fogbank and our kits"  
He got on his hind legs and examined them in his paws, held up next to his muzzle, so his green eyes could view them.  
"Its like our whole family could have one"  
While Inkshower was in his own little world, she noticed a large cut on the back of his head. If she could hit him just right.  
She dashed at him, flipped herself around,using her front paws or balance she aimed and shot at the wound with her back legs, claws extended.  
Inkshower let out a squeal, a fell forward. The rings fell, and since they weren't complete circles, the pointed parts punctured his throat.


	10. The Betrayer

**Chapter #9 _The Betrayer_ -**

Blackrose slipped back into camp unnoticed, or so she thought. Ryestripe came trotting after her, his silver coat shimmering in the weak rays of the sun that the sky exceeded upon him. She turn and saw he was in her space. She hissed at him and he shook his head back and forth.

"Oh my little Rose, please understand..."

Blackrose froze, he called her Rose, just as Ravenwing did. The name always made her feel assured that she was in safe paws and that her mate meant the world to her. But this was not her mate, and not her clan. She figured if she could get Ryestripe to jump into the lake, she could get away. But he always seemed vital. It was surprising that the silver tom didn't follow her to the Half-bridge, then to the thunderpath, where she lied Inkshower's body, until a Monster crushed his body, then she retrieved it and placed it at the edge of the thunderpath, where hopefully a patrol will find it and never suspect her.

"So, is there another tom?"

Blackrose got out of her flashback and looked at Ryestripe. She never noticed how sleek and bold he was. He had several scars on the sides of his face and one going diagonally through a amber eyes, a black nose, and ending in the center of his broad chest. Blackrose figured that she wouldn't see Ravenwing for a while, although the full moon was tonight, she was never allowed to go to the gatherings. Next to that she had to tell Blackstar something, since Fogbank's kits were to be Inkshower's, they had to go. As much as Blackrose wanted to be a wise grand-mother, it wasn't possible to look into the eyes of a kit that filled her up with hate.

"I have to tell Blackstar something..."

"Blackstar is your mate!"

"No! I didn't say that! My mate, Ravenwing, is in ThunderClan!"

"He'll be in StarClan if I don't get what I want."

Blackrose normally would have spat at him and said, 'I'd like to see you try!' but Ryestripe wasn't as flimsy as she always thought.

"Okay," She hated herself for saying this, "I'll mate with you under one condition."

"What?"

"You forever stay away from me, and my kits, including Dewsoot and Fogbank!"

"Fine." He looked excited and strong. Blackrose sighed.

"But I have to do something first."

She strolled away, tail high in the air. Behind her, she could hear Ryestripe telling two of his warrior friends that he nailed his first mate. One of the warriors, Darkstag, eyed Blackrose suspiciously, she didn't look, but she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her pelt. She came to the leader's den and walked inside. Blackstar was humming to himself while in a sleep position.

"Blackstar?"

The white tom shot up. "Oh," He paused, looking her over. "Cedarheart's daughter, how are you?"

She sighed. "My name is Blackrose. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you regarding my daughters kits. As much as I'd love to allow the passing of Cedarheart's blood to go through your clan, I must say that she mated with Inkshower, Who I know to be a kittypet. After hunting with him today, I've noticed he was quite frail and slow. Something we wouldn't want to see in a warrior of this time. Word is also going around camp that he forced my daughter to mate with him. I'm not sure if this is true but these kits will just be a burden if kept, and its not worth the trouble of keeping them."

Blackstar was silent for a few moments, his gray eyes heavy with thought. His voice was cracked and hollow when he finally spoke. "Yes, yes you're correct. Although I've heard it was Inkshower and Darkstag who mated. So if Darkstag's kits are born, they may live. To make sure of that, Darkstag may do the deed of exterminating the bad kittens."

Blackrose nodded and turned before she left Blackstar spoke up.

"Don't worry about Ryestripe, he's my first son and if you mate with him, your kits will be beautiful."

He winked at her before she left. When arriving to the clearing Ryestruipe greeted her.

"Ready, Rose?"

She looked at her paws, "If you hurt me, I'll claw out your ears."

"Deal."

* * *

Blackrose walked back into the camp, then the warrior den. Ryestripe followed, ears perfectly intact, large grin of pearly white teeth, too. 


	11. The Praying

**Chapter #10 _The Praying_ -**

Fogbank stared at Inkshower's lifeless body. She felt very alone and dark. She also felt something else.

Hate.

Fogbank has only hated Smokeshade, Cedarheart, and Darkstag. But now, Twolegs.

Twolegs crushed him with there monsters, and left him to die. She though more about the sight of a monster crashing into her mate. Every time she saw it, it made less and less sense. She knew for a fact that ShadowClan has always been aware of the thunderpath and its dangers. Inkshower was smarter than that. And the monster that hit him must have been driving on the wrong side of the the thunderpath if he really was on the side her mother had said. And she recalled Inkshower telling her that he was going hunting with her mother. She got to the entrance of the nursery which she request be made larger, considering most she-cats will be pregnant soon. She slipped out and walked over to her mother who was scratching at a finch. It was bloody and a feathery mess.

"Mom?"

The shadowy queen looked up. Her scars brilliantly contrasting with her pelt and eye color. The pupils were small slits and hard too see against the violet.

"What?" Blackrose's tone was harsh and awkward. It drew Fogbank back.

"Where were you when Inkshower..." She couldn't say anymore, her eyes began to water, until tears dripped down the fur on her face, then it silently fell down to the earth, and crashed, with no one to mourn it.

"I was at camp, he wanted to hunt alone."

"Mom, do you understand that Inkshower wasn't killed by a monster?"

"But--"

"I think someone murdered him, and that cat now is a silent shadow in my heart. I hope you understand, mother, that when I find this cat, I _must_ kill them."

"I understand that feeling completely."

Fogbank walked away back to the nursery. Her large body sometimes throwing her off balance. She returned to her post when Inkshower's bloody carcass laid and she saw something most frightening. Many silver ring stuck through his throat. She also noticed one on his large ears. She smiled weakly and thought it was a sign. She pull the rings out slowly and pushed one into her own ear. It was painful, but she felt that Inkshower would think it was funny. She licked his pelt one more time before saying.

"I hope you like StarClan, and maybe I'll join you very soon..."

* * *

The moon was full and bloated. It rose above the taiga forest and watched the living organisms struggle through meaningless lives. One life twisted violently on a bed of moss. Strange liquid spilled out and turned red in the moon's gaze. The small smoky queen struggled to keep quite. Her mother slept on the side of the nursery, Darkstag was supposed to keep watch, but dozed off, planted in a mass of fur at the entrance of the nursery, and a ShadowClan apprentice was on her other side. All the other cats went to the gathering. When Fogbank felt a ripple through her body, she had to bit her lips together till they bled. _She licked a newborn kit clean_, it was a male, _silver in color_ with smoky colored savannah markings. She carefully placed a ring on his ear, he didn't even make a sound, the carefully placed him in the supply moss burrow behind the nursery, where she made a hole in the wall so she could put them down there. She let two more kits slip out before she put another ring on them, _although she was in such a hurry she didn't clean them fully_, and placing them down. When she was at another kit, it let out a loud yelp with the ring and Blackrose immediately woke up, slashing Darkstag for not keeping guard. The apprentice also shot up. Blackrose helped with the rest and the apprentice found the moss hidden kits. Or so he thought...

* * *

Darkstag looked down at the four kits, _they were all bloody and a mess,_ one tom and three she-cats, while observing he saw brown fur on one kit. He licked it throughly and saw it was a dark brown kit! It had gray points and a light brown belly, but still looked just like him. It was small and helpless, and it waved its white boots in the air. Pride flowed through him like blood and he couldn't be prouder. He hid the kit under his belly while he killed the rest of the kits in his own special way, and even got a snack out of one that looked a lot like Inkshower, although all of them were the _same tan color_. He picked up the rest andplaced them in the fresh-kill burrow next to the nursery. He took his own kit to a clearing in the forest to look it at better. He saw it wasn't a male like he thought, it was a she-cat. But it didn't change anything for him, he was a father and Fogbank was a-- Fogbank, he thought about it now, and Fogbank will not want to keep his kit. There had to be a compromise. There were no other queens in ShadowClan but... He swerved his head to the left and saw a stream.  
RiverClan.  
They always had plenty of queens. He carefully slipped out of the clearing and into the shadows of the Twoleg nest. Then he ran up the the stream and walked in.He strolled into the RiverClan camp, figuring there would be hardly any cats, although it soumnds like a mouse-brained idea, and into the nursery. Two queens were sleeping, but a fairly pregnant one was awake. She stared straight at Darkstag like he came out of a horror movie. He walked up to her belly, and placed his kit down. It sniffed around and found a teat. It started to suckle, although the queen had hardly any milk. She continued to look at the dark brown tom until his icy stare hurt her eyes.

"Who are you, queen?"

She looked at her paws.

"I said who are you! Answer me or your mate is crow-food and you next litter is mine. You are quite beautiful..."

She looked up tears in her glittering yellow eyes. "My name is Skyshadow. I'm the newest queen of RiverClan. "

"Skyshadow, I like that name." He licked her pale ginger pelt, trickled with light tabby markings.

"Do you have a place more private?" He said looking around at the other queens and some of there kits.

Skyshadow closed her eyes. "Yes..."

She lead him to a large clump of ferns. He placed his kit back down at her belly. He began mating, and a shiver ran down from her front legs to her tail a while later.

"Oh dear, a contraction!"

Darkstag smiled as the queen spent the next hour giving birth, to three, still-born kits.

"Now he spat, you shall take care of mine..."

He picked up her dead and bloody litter and left back to the camp. Skyshadow was speachless, her breath slowed in the crisp morning air that was arriving. She picked up the kit and wobbled back to the nursery. She weep, and held her new kit close. _Although it is that heartless monsters,_ she thought,_ I will still care and love it._ She licked its pelt and fell asleep, whispering the word Tenderkit under her breath.

No one even smelt Darkstag's scent when they enter the camp before the new spring morning.


	12. The Loneliness

**Chapter #11 _The Loneliness_ -**

Shockpaw had been in camp since he saw the large hawk. He would of carried on with the small journey, but this hawk was brown, unlike the beautiful white and black ones described to him. Currently, he share tongues for the last time with his mentor, and his pretty mate. Inkshower's body was more of a mess than Fogbank. And Shockpaw, was the only one who saw the killing of the kits, Blackrose hardly helping her daughter during her kitting, and Blackrose killing Inkshower. On his way back to camp, he saw everything and reported it to Blackstar, who could care less. Which, made Shockpaw want to leave, more and more. Then he saw a flicker of light on Inkshower, a ring.Carfulley with his claws he removed one from his throat, then seeing more, took all of them, and went to a small spot to observe. Seeing that both Fogbank and Inkshower had rings he placed one on his own ear. It didn't hurt at all. Then in this spot he saw three more. Now he had four. He took them off the carcasses, trying not to draw attention. And slipped into the medicine cat den. His sister weeping alone.

"Boltpaw?"

She shot up and he saw the sadness in her gaze.

"Boltpaw, it'll be okay."

"I feel terrible, if only I was there last night, I could of saved her! I could of saved her! But DeathClan got her, hopefully, her and Inkshower escaped to StarClan, and willvisit us in DreamClan." She sounded hopeful but her face still hung in saddness.

"Also," She began again. "I heard Littlecloud talking about retiring, its almost time for your warrior ceremony, too."

"Your right, and you'll be a great medicine cat."

"That's not my problem, its that Littlecloud gets DeathClan dreams, I get StarClan, if Blackstar is looking at me for information, I can't give it to him."

"Who cares, make somethings up." He began to groom himself, remembering the rings. "Boltpaw, put these on your ear."

He gave her two rings, she cocked her head, "What the--"

"Inkshower and Fogbank were wearing them. The both believed in StarClan, right. We should wear them too in respect."

"You know," The ginger she-cat thought out loud, "I have a feeling these will come in handy."

Shockpaw smiled as his sister put them on.

"Why two?" She asked twichiong from the slight pain.

"Just in case you can give one to someone else."

"Oh..."

"Now I need you to stay here and keep a eye on things and cover for me."

"What? Why!" She pleeded, she hated feeling lonely.

"I have to talk to Xyann, and give one to her. I have a feeling Darkstag might go looking for me, and my warrior ceremony is tomorrow. I'm lucky its almost dawn, I'll be back later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He licked her cheek, and left the camp.

* * *

Dewsoot put the kit by the stream, in hope for a cat to pick it up. Since it was morning, he didn't think a raccoon would dare go after it. He licked the kit good-bye and noticed the ring on its ear. He wore one too, just before leaving for the gathering, Fogbank gave him one. He knew this was how he was going to identify the kit, and convince him that he was his uncle. He padded away, back to the forest, and noticed a RiverClan queen wadding her way through the river. There was one following, too. A smaller and younger one didn't notice, and the older one did. She looked a bit elderish. She sniffed the kit.

"Gahh, it smells like carrion!"

The younger queen, who was sleek and white, with beautiful blue eyes noticed her companions distress.

"Mom, what's wrong."

"Look!" She turned away from the kit.

"Awww, he's all alone." She picked it up but her mother held a heavy gaze.

"Swanfeather, put that monster down."

Swanfeather's white fur rippled. "Monster? Monster? He's no bigger than a mouse! He's all alone and needs a home. I'm going to have my kits tomorrow, and this 'Monster' will join them."

The elder shook her head.

"I didn't expect you to understand, Clover-rock, I just wanted to know if you cared for other cats, I guess not."

He stern tone took Clover-rock aback, but she couldn't stop her daughter, who on the other side of the stream, was greeted by her mate Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost listen as she explained about the kit, and he nodded and returned with her to the nursery. Clover-rock followed a few moments later, cursing under her breath.

"That was close!" Dewsoot thought before returning back to camp.


	13. The Wonderer

**Chapter #11 The Wonderer-**

Shockpaw raced across the pine jungle and skirted alongside the small tributary, he leaped it like a frog and sustained on, reaching a bulky cedar tree. A finch suspended on it and gave no warning of knowing he was there. It flew to the roots and went after a petite kernel. Shockpaw felt starvation budding in his pale ginger stomach. Pushing his weight into poise and focusing on the feathered creature, he jumped into the air. The bird must have sensed him last minute for it began to fly. The yellow tabby slapped a paw down upon its tail and pushed one on a wing and finished off. In a minority of moments, it was just skeleton. At ease, he ran threw the ThunderClan region, recalling at the last instant that he didn't bury his victim, but he shook his head and continued on. The sun watched him on the road to the moon pool where he stopped. Winded a little and sucking unsullied scents and oxygen into his lungs, he wondered at a snail's pace towards the pool of water and dared himself to glance in it. He lend over and…

**Splat!**

An auburn splotched white koi fish spat a gob of water into his face. With a minor glace he saw it looked like a standard old pond of water in hours of daylight.

He hoped he could find Xyann when he approached the cliff he heard of. When his mother was pregnant with him she traveled across the land above, home to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Shockpaw himself has never been there, but he heard the cats were dirty and looked strange. While looking at the cliff and walking side ways, he bumped into a small creature. When he saw what it was he almost gasped with joy.

"Joltkit! How are you! You know I heard Jadekit just got turned into an apprentice! Where is—"

"Excuse me!"

Shockpaw turned and saw a beautiful sight. Light ginger fur with a dash of white on muzzle and belly. Beautiful tabby and serval markings that contrasted with each other, fighting around her body. Small paws and long legs. Lovely golden eyes that soaked in the bright sun, and a warm, welcoming smile.

"Are..are you Xyann?" Of course this was a brainless question, who else would it be?

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Shockpaw of ShadowCl—" He began.

"Oh no, I'm not going back! Go away!" She snarled.

He watched as she picked up Joltkit and carried him away.

"Wait, that wasn't what I was doing! I need to talk to you!" The ginger apprentice pleaded, stabbing his heart.

She continued on until she was at the foundation of the crag.

"Inkshower's dead!"

Xyann dropped Joltkit, who let out a miniature whimper, and she gradually twisted her head. "What did you just utter?" She had a slight accent in her voice.

"Inkshower, your brother, has gone with StarClan."

She raced at him with great speed, claws extended, "Liar! You bring lies upon Admiral and me! JAIA!"

Shockpaw watched as a large white hawk zoomed downhill at him, talons clicking.

Xyann smeared, stopping before him, "Now where is there rest of your mob of warriors?"

"I don't have any!" He screeched as the hawk landed next to the attractive tan savannah. "I want to help, please! Darkstag is after you! A warrior named Blackrose killed your brother, and his mate. Their kits have all been perished too! I'm troubled they'll be after you next, please believe me!"

Her smirk died down as she walked up next to him.

"Your ears… They have sliver rings…"

"Oh yeah, I needed to give one to you…"

"I saw them in a dream, piercing a throat… I saw it was my brother, I didn't want to trust it…"

Shockpaw gazed at his paw, the reached a claw up at his ear. A ring fell and Xyann snatched it.

"I don't know what they mean…"

"This is very abnormal… very out of the ordinary indeed." She took out a paw from where she was sitting and ripped anther ring out of his ear.

"Hey—" He started to protest.

"Its for Admiral. You know how you were talking to him, he's unable to hear."

"Admiral-who? Oh you mean Joltkit… Don't give me that look, I didn't know!"

She placed the rings on the specified ears and looked back Shockpaw with an unblinking stare. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Inkshower was the only family member I recognize of. You say they killed his kits too?"

"Darkstag, did… Which if I were you, I'd watch out for him—"

"What do you think I'm a scared little human, running into my house after another is coming after me with a gun?"

"Human, house, gun, what the hell are you chatting about?"

"Never mind, thanks for the memo, I guess. Inkshower can see me all the time now. If you hear anymore warnings from Darkstag, come see me."

"Sure will, and oh yeah, Xyann?"

"What?" She said turning her elegant head towards his way.

"You... you…"

"Yes?" She said, her voice more stunning than the clear draft of spring.

"You're beautiful..." He shook his skull and ran off into the distance.

"Humm." Xyann looked at Admiral and picked him up, jumping back into her cave that layed on the rocky surface.

* * *

"Shockpaw, you now understand the code of our great clan of the sky. More powerful and strong than StarClan."

"I do?" His question like tone was unnoticed.

"Then by the power DeathClan give me a sign of name will be sent upon you!"

Blackstar's voice boomed around camp, sending waves rippling through Shockpaw's light ginger pelt. He looked down and saw his ginger sister looking up at him with awe.

"What name have you bestowed?"

Remembering the wave of ripples, "Shockwave."

"Until he is able to lead a clan, he shall be known as Shockwave!"

"Shockwave! Shockwave!" He looked and saw his clan mates cheering him on. He touched his nose to his leader in respect and jump down to be called by his name.

"One more thing," Blackstar made sure everyone in the clearing was listening, "I will be going to the moon pool tonight with Littlecloud, and Boltpaw. As you may already know, Littlecloud is retiring tonight and Boltpaw will be our new medicine cat!" A small cheer went up, "As for me, DeathClan has sent me a drem, when I go to that moon pool I will restore all nine lives again, become younger and become… Blackdeath!"

"Blackdeath! Blackdeath!"

"Uh-oh!" Boltpaw shot glace at her brother, both of them staggering in helplessness.


	14. The New Clan

**Chapter #13 _The New Clan -_**

"Timberkit! Tigerkit! Lonelykit!" Hawkfrost's voice boomed through the nursery. Three kits looked up from their mothers tummy.

"Daddy!" A she-cat squealed as she saw her father. The dark tabby and white tom licked his daughter's white head that had a brown spot on one of her amber eyes.

"Timberkit, Your looking more, and more like your mother." he looked sideways at Swanfeather, who's face began to grow hot.

"Tigerkit, why don't you and your sister go to the Smallpool for some swimming practice?" The white she-cat suggested.

"What about me?" A kit piped up. Hawkfrost shot a glance at the kit. It was much taller and sleeker than his own kits. It had silver fur with tabby markings collided with spots. His ears were large and rounded at the tips. His white muzzle was beaming with large white fangs, at least for a kit. He looked like an apprentice, but he was only a few moons old. He looked at his adopted father eagerly.

"Lonelykit," Hawkfrost began, "You practiced already. Plus, your a moon older than these guys. Why don't you and Tenderkit help the apprentices? They might teach you a thing or two about fishing; we haven't begun that yet."

Lonelykit's fur relaxed and he nodded. Walking across the nursery and prodding a small she-cat. She looked up with ice-blue eyes. Her dark brown fur was long and well groomed. He saw that her mother, Skyshadow, was still sleeping, but her mate, Moonblink was wide awake, licking her good-bye before he left for patrol. Tenderkit got up slowly and shook her small head. Her gray points shimmered the same silver as Lonelykit's and her white feet held small but sharp paws.

"What do you want, Lonelykit? I'm getting my beauty sleep."

"And you need it..." Tigerkit commented before leaving; the dark brown tabby flicking his tail for his sister.

Lonelykit gave her a sympathetic glance. "It's okay; he's not going where we are. Hawkfrost suggested that we go help the apprentices."

She looked up again, but looked more content. "Sure!" She sprang out of the fern den over to an old log where the apprentice slept. Moss covered the entrance and as Lonelykit and Tenderkit padded over they noticed some of the apprentices ready to leave.

"Larchpaw! Dapplepaw!" Two golden cats turned. Both had yellow eyes, the only difference was that Dapplepaw had light white spots. Their mother Leopardstar looked over. Tenderkit remembered the story of Leopardstar accidentally getting pregnant, still in leadership. The leader now was fairly old, but was still strong. Her mate, Blackclaw, was grooming her at the moment. She waved with her tail at her children.

The golden apprentices walked over to the kits.

"What do you want? Swallowtail is waiting for me." Larchkit began.

"And Greenflower needs me in the elders' den. They need mouse bile and new moss." Dapplepaw finished.

"Well, Hawkfrost thought that we could help you guys." Tenderkit said, Her small body swaying back and forth from shyness.

"Tenderkit, you could help me with the elders. Larchkit, why don't you and Lonelykit go hunting with Swallowtail?"

Larchkit looked like he was going to hold back but he nodded. "We need some more prey. The fish are coming back too. Come on!" He raced over to the Warriors' den where Swallowtail and Heavystep were finishing a small bass together. Heavystep looked up at the golden tom.

"Larchkit, is Songpaw ready?"

"Yeah, she's coming. Let's go Swallowtail! There's hardly any food and you're eating the last of it!"

The tabby she-cat looked like she was going to protest but she got up. Lonelykit noticed how old her and Heavystep were. They were senior warriors, but they looked very old, maybe after they finish with Larchpaw and Songpaw they would join the elders. When they saw the light brown apprentice come out of the den they left to the River near Horseplace. There were few trees. But Lonelyrkit smelt a bird. He used his new hunting skills from Swanfeather's teachings and finished it off. It was a blue jay and it looked tasty. He held back, wanting to obey the warrior code and feed his clan. Larchpaw caught two mice, and Swallowtail caught a small fish. When everyone got to the river Songpaw called Lonelykit over.

"Now make sure that your shadow isn't in the water. Don't move a lot, they feel the vibrations. Now there's a catfish, don't hesitate, just go for it." She whispered next to the water.

Lonelykit soon had a white cat fish soon hooked on a claw.

"Great Job! You're a natural, Even though you don't have RiverClan blood, oh sorry."

Lonelykit looked up, "its okay, I don't care, even if I have loner parents, I want to be as loyal as possible."

"That's great. I'm glad you don't take it hard. Hawkfrost and Mothwing are parents of a loner, and one's one of our best warriors and the other is our Medicine Cat."

"Yeah, maybe if I'm lucky I can become deputy."

She licked one of his large ears. "That's the spirit!"

She pressed her body against his, and even though he was a kit, he was a bit taller than her.

"Only a moon, and you get to join me in the apprentice den."

Lonelykit missed when he and Songpaw got to sleep together on the moss in the nursery. Her mother Mosspelt was now an elder the tortoiseshell she-cat was probably being pampered by Tenderkit and Dapplekit. But the past was gone; he and Songpaw would be reunited again soon. And he could hunt, patrol, and groom her. Everything. His tabby pelt was beautiful. Her pale green eyes sparkled in the morning light. Her tail twined with his. And Larchpaw was envying every moment.


	15. The Stars

**Chapter #14 _The Stars_ -**

Luxdove yawned loudly.

"You stupid idiot! You're going to scare off all they prey."

"I'm tired..." Her eyes began to close. Stormheart smacked her on the head.

"Stormheart, we've been hunting all morning, you didn't let us get any sleep." Flowerface commented. Her brown fur bristling. Her brother shot her a glance.

"Flowerface, ThunderClan needs food. Squirrelflight is pregnant again, and she needs prey."

"Herm lets see we've got three mice, two birds, a vole, and two rabbits. Squirrelflight is already fat!"

"Luxdove, shut up."

Flowerface lashed her tail out while thinking. "Hey, let's go drop off our prey and go by the watercourse to glimpse if Dewsoot, Crowfeather, or mom is out. We could make sure on things. Let's take dad too."

They did as they planed, and we soon at the stream. Ravenwing yawned.

"Urg..." Stormheart said in disgust.

They didn't notice a yellow pelt behind them.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?"

They turned around. A sleek pale ginger tabby had them at a crook of a bush. Ravenwing steped forward.

"You're Inkshower's apprentice."

"Was, I'm a warrior now, are you Blackrose's mate?"

"Yes, we want to see her, or Dewsoot. How are Fogbank's kits?"

Stormheart gave his father a disbelieving look. Shockwave shifted slightly.

"Fogbank..."

"Yes!"

"... isn't with us anymore. Nor is Inkshower. They are..." He looked up into the sky. Night was slightly upcoming. Over near ThunderClan camp some stars were coming into the summer sky.

"Fogbank's gone! Where did she go?" Luxdove asked. Stormheart fought back the sadness and was boiled with the anger of his sister's stupidity.

"Are you mouse-brained? She's dead, gone forever!" He looked at Shockwave. "Where are her kits?" Shockwave looked around. "From what I know, they are dead--"

"What!" Flowerface shouted.

"--But one."

"Can you give him to us? We could raise him in his real clan."

"Sorry, no. Don't give me that look, he's not in ShadowClan."

The four kin looked eager. If he was being raised by Twolegs or at Horsepalce there was a good chance to get him back.

"Dewsoot gave him to RiverClan."

Their gazes dropped. "If he didn't the kit would be dead."

He began to explain how he was the apprentice in the nursery with Blackrose, Fogbank, and Darkstag. The cats seemed to know who Darkstag was; He said how he found four kits in the extra moss. He knew if he didn't take them, someone else would get them. He left one, thinking that someone would find it that believed in StarClan still. He then had to explain how DeathClan took over, and that Balckstar was now Blackdeath. He was younger and better looking. All of his scars were gone and his gray eyes were silver. Shockwave got back on topic, informing about how Dewsoot found the kit, and put it on the side of the stream.

"How do you know RiverClan got it?"

"Dewsoot saw Swanfeather pick him up. Her mother wasn't so willing."

"Swanfeather's mate is Hawkfrost, he'll keep the kit, he'll think it's a loner's, and his own mother was one." Ravenwing commented.

"Blackdeath said that if a kit was Darkstag's they could keep it. Darkstag has been looking better and prouder, have you guys gotten a mysterious kit? Most likely almost an apprentice and dark brown, or gray with ice-blue eyes."

"Kinda sorta not really no." Flowerface said thinking of the kits.

"Oh.. A loner or... RiverClan maybe." Shockwave paused.

"If Fogbank's two kits were in RiverClan that would be so silly." Luxdove though out loud.

"Can we see Blackrose or Dewsoot?"

"Dewsoot and Blackrose were on patrol with me. Let me get them." A few minutes later they came. The two dark gray cats' heads hung low until their family heard.

"I smell ThunderClan!"

"Blackrose, it's your mate and children."

"Oh."

"They came to the bush, and Blackrose looked up. Ravenwing looked excited and like he was going to cover her with licks but he controlled himself.

"What do you want!" Blackrose spat.

Her kin were taken aback, and two stars in the sky seemed to spit back.


	16. The Help

**Chapter #15 _The Help_ -**

This chapter is a review of both stories for those that may be confused. Plaese read if you understand too, because interesting things happen...

Thank You Dewflower, I jump like a kangaroo... So this should clear the air and more...

**blackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackroseblackrose**

The talk with Blackrose didn't go good.

When Ravenwing found out she was pregnant with Ryestripe's kits, he slashed her where her old scars were, inducing extreme pain. Her scars, according to Ravenwing, was the only place Blackrose could be hurt. Many, many moons ago Blackrose was granted eternal life. She often used this to her advantage but often forgot that the rose bush she cut her face on when she was a kit would always come back to haunt her. Hence the name Blackrose, where a rose bud grew from her blood on the very plant that could have killed her. A black rose. And so a prophecy was born. Or so they thought. Blackrose isn't the thoughtful kit or happy apprentice she once was. Although her eternal life made her the same age she was as a young warrior, and that her kits in ThunderClan were as old as her and Ravenwing was a senior warrior, she had a headstrong personality that was laced with black blood. Although her two other kits, Dewsoot and Fogbank had the eternal life, too, Fogbank was killed by a broken heart, something DeathClan cannot repair for they do not know what a heart is. Or, she could be very well alive, buried under the ground, dying over and over again from lack of water, food, or oxygen. But no one wants to see if their former clan mate is alive or dead.

Blackrose was born in ThunderClan, her mother is Mousefur, once dusky brown with an attitude, now old and a muddy brown with, well, and attitude. Her father, Cedarheart of ShadowClan was a loyal warrior and proud father. Some say DeathClan took over him after him and Mousefur fell in love, and he turned evil. DeathClan cascaded evil on him to inform his Clan about DeathClan. He fought against it whenever he saw his lover. When he thought he broke the spell he saw his mate waiting for him. In punishment DeathClan sent a human monster to kill him. He died immediately and was sent to DeathClan, instead of StarClan. Blackrose had kits a few days later and the two dark gray ones, Fogkit and Dewkit, where along with their mother, given a life, forever. Once Fogpaw and Dewpaw became warriors they stayed that age to this day. Their brother and sisters, Flowerface, Luxdove, and Stormheart, are still alive and strong. They would visit their siblings and mother when they were sent to ShadowClan and they found out that their sister was "raped" by two warriors, Darkstag and Inkshower. Fogbank flew into depression but Inkshower confronted her one day and admitted that he secret loved her, but Darkstag just wanted to please DeathClan with kits from Cedarheart's grand-daughter. Inkshower left his best friend and be came a loyal mate to Fogbank. When Blackrose found out Inkshower forced her daughter to mate with him, ignoring Darkstag because he is a true warrior while Inkshower used to be a prized kittypet, She told Blackstar and the kits were agreed to be destroyed. When the clan thought Fogbank died they buried her and Inkshower was killed by Blackrose, when she tripped him and human metal pierced his throat. Fogbank hid the kits but Inkshower's old apprentice Shockpaw found the hidden kits, presenting all but one, to Darkstag. He left one to see if a loyal warrior, true to StarClan could find it. That cat just happened to be Dewsoot, the uncle. He left the kit on the RiverClan border and a queen named Swanfeather picked him up and named him Lonelykit because he was all alone and she was still pregnant when she got him so he didn't have anyone else. Before Lonelykit was found Darkstag discovered he had his own kit in the litter and remembered Fogbank was dead. Then during a gathering he slipped into the RiverClan nursery and mated with a she-cat named Skyshadow. Darkstag killed her unborn kits by mating. He gave his kit to her to take care of and promised the young queen he would be back so she could have more of her kits, too scared and feeble, she agreed to have his next litter. She knew his kit couldn't be as evil as him and she was so beautiful, so she named her Tenderkit.

Its been five moons since Tenderkit and Lonelykit were born. Unaware that they have the same mother and that they were born in ShadowClan. Lonelykit, seeing he looks nothing like his clan mates, he searches for the truth while Tenderkit is content with her life. Lonelykit and Tenderkit are soon to discover the rings. The rings that have been held by their mother, Inkshower, Xyann, Dewsoot, Boldpelt, Shockwave, and Admiral. The truth lies within the rings on who to trust and who to kill. Luxdove, Flowerface, Stormheart, and Ravenwing are told that Shockpaw knows about the kit Dewsoot gave to RiverClan, but Blackrose doesn't. A new prophecy is coming to the Clans and no one but Blackrose knows it means death to greatness.

"As two world collide, the rose of night will grow strong, until the lonely river drowns it into the lake and death will no longer survive in the shadows of which it came."

The future looks bleek for the three other clans and one loner see herself returning to the clan to take back her life instead of hiding in fear. A tribe will join a young apprentice on his journey to find they truth and a young queen will rise into the night and reclaim her kin...


	17. The Mother

**Chapter 16: _The Mother_**

Lonleykit held up his tail proudly as he showed off the fish he caught to the other kits. Timberpaw watched in awe as the fish fell out of his mouth, bloody and small. Lonelykit looked at her and nodded his silver head, his white muzzle bloody from his catch.

"Go ahead, Timberkit, you and I can share and if there's any left Tenderkit and Tigerkit can shave some."

The white she cat smiled, her brown spot over her amber eye recently groomed.

"So your going to be an apprentice soon?" Timberkit asked after a few bites, sitting down and licking a paw, then rubbing it around her cheeks and behind her ears.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" He exclaimed. Timberkit smiled.

"You and Tenderkit. I wish Tigerkit and I could, but we were born a moon after you." Timberkit sighed. Laying on her plump belly.

Lonelykit sat down and wagged his tail. He had a pale green eye and a unusual blue eye. He felt like a big brother to Tigerkit and Timberkit but, the wern't related. Lonelykit didn't have a family. Tenderkit just had a mother, but thats it.

Now that he thought of it, Tenderkit looked nothing like Skyshadow. Skyshadow was a pale ginger queen with sleek fur and a tall figure. Tenderkit, on the other hand, was small and plump. She had long brown hair and ice blue eyes that were hard to look into for even a moment. He knew there was a mystery behind it.

He said good-bye to the other kits, queens, and Timberkit, and padded out of the nursery to the warriors den. It was mid-day but some warriors might still be asleep...

Skyshadow and a tom named Moonblink were sleeping on the side. Lonelykit walked up to Skyshadow, almost tripping over Moonblink's long black tail, and he poked her with a paw.

She shot up and looked at him carfully, "Lonelykit. What do you want?" Her tone was nice and calm.

"I.. I need to talk to you."

Whith that she got up, shook off some moss and followed him out of the camp to a privite place near the lake. Skyshadow hesitated but slowly kept a look out. The layed down and the ginger queen stared into Lonelykit's odd eyes.

"Skyshadow, I brought you here for a reason."

"Obviusly..." She sighed, "What?"

"I've been doing some thinking."

"And?"

"Tenderkit's not your daughter."

The queen looked shocked. She got up and started pacing.

"Why do you think that!" She spat.

Lonleykit sat up, "Well, I told you I've been thinking. She looks nothing like you, that's all."

She sat down and grinned, "Welp, you guessed right."

"What!"

"Tenderkit's not my daughter, lets just say she's my step-daughter."

"Step? A what?"

"I know her father. He meets me here ever full moon."

The silver tom cocked his head, "How many moons?"

"Five. But I've never gotten pregnant. Maybe its for the best."

"Who is her father."

The queen smiled, "Whatever you learn here, you keep here." The tom nodded slowley.

"Darkstag of ShadowClan. The mother died on the night of the full moon five moons ago and he gave the kit to me to take care of. All my other kits were still-born. He took them to feed his clan. I've soften him up and there's been something strange going on in ShadowClan."

"I can see that--"

"Shush up! Now, according to him, ShadowClan does not follow StarClan. They follow DeathClan. The next gathering is soon and I've heard rumors about Blackstar becoming Blackdeath, supposably he's younger and restored all his nine lives."

"That's impossible."

"It's also what Darkstag told me. And I've taken his word." Skyshadow began to lick her paws.

"But I've heard from the queens that a tom named Darkstag mated with a she-cat named.. Fogbank?"

"You've heard right. One of my friends from ThunderClan, Flowerface, Fogbank is her sister. Their mother is the black rose."

"I thought the black rose was just a kits tale."

Skyshadow shook her small head. "Nope, Blackrose is a real warrior. Darkstag tells me she's pregnant with Blackdeath's son, Ryestripe."

"Are there any other family members of Tenderkit I should know of?"

"Well," She studdied him for a few moments, "There is Fogbank's real mate..."


	18. The Father

**Chapter 17: The Father**

"Who?" The silver tom asked. He thought about telling Tenderkit when she as older what he has heard so far but, she would have her heart broken.

"You know, you kinda look like him..."

"There's no way I'm one of a kind!"

"So we thought. Lonelykit, understand that you are a savannah."

"A wha--?"

"Savannah. Remember the tales of LionClan and TigerClan?"

"Yes."

"There were more than just those clans. There was also a ServalClan."

"Seval?" Her asked, walking over to the edge of the lake.  
"Yes, the serval was like a Cheetah, just a bit smaller with large ears and spots plus stripes."

"Like me!"

"Yes." She paused, "Inkshower was a savannah too. It's when a kittypet and a seval have kits together."

He hooked a fish and looked at the queen. "That's odd."

"Yes. Well you and Inkshower were both savannahs. I don't think there are anymore within the clans."

Putting the fish down in front of him he took a bite, "Well what does this Inkshower look like?"

"Tan with a white muzzle and chest. Same markings as you. Large ears. Really tall. Pale green eyes."

Lonleykit remembered he had a pale green eye. "Wait! What about Fogbank?"

"She small with long gray fur and I think, light gray face and paws. She has really pretty blue eyes."

Lonelykit then remembered the blue eye he had and his silver fur. He stood up and took a step back.

"Lonelykit? What the matter?"

The large kit stared her in the eyes. "Skyshadow, don't you get it?"

"Get what?" The queen asked, wondering what was so important. She stood up, her tall body walking toward the tom.

"Tenderkit and I are related! She's my sister! I know you're confused but think about it. You know for a fact that Tenderkit is Darkstag's daughter because he gave her to you. But I was found next to the river on the full moon by Swanfeather, on the ShadowClan side! The elders thought it was a rouge, but it must have been my father or mother!"

"Impossible."

Lonleykit looked at her, really hurt. "Huh? The way you discribed Fogbank and Inkshower to me, its like a puzzle! She's gray and I'm a silvery gray. He's a savannah, I'm a savannah. She has blue eyes and he has green and look at my eyes!"

"I know, I know. It may be by chance that you look alike. Listen closely. Fogbank and Inkshower are dead. Inkshower died the day before and Fogbank died the day of the full moon. Darkstag has always talked badly of Inkshower also. If the clan killed him or exiled him, with DeathClan taken over, the kits would have been killed. Unless another cat took you to the river, you were brought here by--"

"Blackrose."

"What?" She asked instantly.

"Blackrose. Blackrose could have taken me to the river. She's Fogbanks mother! My Grandmother!"

"Shush! Blackrose wouldn't have helped."

Lonelykit sighed, "And why's that?"

"I'm pretty sure she was in on it. She was the one who wanted the kits killed. She would have killed you."

"Well if it isn't Blackrose I'm going to find out! But Inkshower and Fogbank are my parents and Tenderkit is my sister, no matter what you say!"

With that he took the fish he caught and ran back to camp. He was going to find out what happened, who saved him, and find Blackrose, his kin.

Blackrose awoke suddenly, her son, Dewsoot who was guarding the nursery full of queens, looke dover his shoulder to the dark queen.

"Blackrose, what's the matter" He asked eyeing her with cool green eyes.

She looked at him with wild violet eyes, "I had a bad dream. Inkshower, or something like him, was going to try and kill me."

Dewsoot laughed, "Those kits in your tummy are going to your brain..."

"Yes, yes. You're right." She sighed and layed her head on her paws. Dewsoot was wrong, of course. Blackrose was always right. Blackrose was always right...


End file.
